


直男第一次买可乐 R

by Wuxiang1221



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuxiang1221/pseuds/Wuxiang1221
Summary: 现实向，全文4000+关于两人的第一次，买可乐=make love





	直男第一次买可乐 R

**Author's Note:**

> *rush是一种情趣用品，帮助小受放松括约肌，少量使用性生活更和谐

“润滑剂、安全套、rush……rush？”  
  
肖战皱起眉头，略带疑惑地端详着手里的小瓶子，这个东西是拿来干嘛的？  
  
跟王一博确定关系小半年了，热恋期蜜里调油，擦枪走火好几次，可每次到关键时刻，就被肖战紧急叫停，没办法，总得给直男一点接受的时间，这可苦了我们王酷盖，谈恋爱这么久，又是血气方刚的年纪，王一博几乎是把欲求不满写在了脸上，经过深思熟虑，肖战觉得是时候让他们的关系更进一步，反正躲也躲不过去，迟早要上三垒。  
  
说干就干，肖战心底的小算盘打的啪啪响，他觉得自己作为年长的一方，这种事也应该承担起更多的责任（？），于是立刻上网订购了一套‘床上用品’，包裹严实的快递盒一个月前就到了，一直到今天肖战才有时间打开好好研究一下，说明书全英文的，阅读起来相当吃力，肖战只能边看边百度。  
  
是我输了，男人doi居然这么麻烦。  
  
还没等肖战研究出个所以然，门口就传来钥匙转动的声音，吓得肖战立刻把东西一股脑塞进茶几下的抽屉里，踩着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒地跑去门口。  
  
“一博回来了。”  
  
包裹的严严实实的‘养蜂人’王一博，摘下了自己的口罩帽子，冲着肖战张开双臂，肖战立刻会意地跑过去抱抱自己的小爱人。  
  
“战哥，我特想你……”  
  
简单的情话让肖战心底甜的沁出蜜。“我也想你。”  
  
用过晚饭，两人洗漱之后窝在卧室里，毕竟是公众人物，他们不能像普通情侣那样去电影院看电影，只能在家自己用投影仪看家庭影院，也算是约会了。  
  
“下电影了没？”  
  
肖战一边调整投影仪的位置一边回答，“下了下了，超高清蓝光的，都在U盘里，一博，你去客厅茶几上替我拿过来。”  
  
调好投影仪，肖战半天没听到王一博的动静，刚想出去看看，王一博正好推门进来，他耳朵有点红红的，但不难看出心情非常愉悦，递给肖战U盘的时候，还意味深长地看了一眼肖战。  
  
反应有点迟钝的肖战没注意到这个危险的眼神，雀跃地拉着王一博躺在卧室的大床上看电影。  
  
卧室的灯早就关了，只剩下投影仪的屏幕照明，这个氛围也就肖战能认认真真地看电影了，王一博是一点没看进去。  
  
电影开场还没五分钟，王一博的手就悄咪咪地伸向了肖战的腰，不轻不重地揉捏，本来就很敏感的肖战哪里受得了这个，耳朵噌的一下就红了，腰间传来的温热触感让肖战浑身都麻了，他扭过头看向王一博，底气不足地说道，“电影这才刚开始呢……”  
  
“战哥藏这些东西干什么？”王一博不答反问，掏出了口袋里的那瓶喷雾和润滑剂在肖战眼前晃了晃，看清上面字样的肖战瞬间羞耻感爆棚，伸手欲抢，正中下怀被王一博搂进怀里。  
  
“这个……这个是……”肖战紧张的手心冒汗，说实话，虽然是买来干那事的，可具体什么作用，他还真不知道。  
  
王一博揽着他腰的那只手开始变本加厉，撩开衣服伸进去揉捏，皮肤的直接接触让肖战忍不住轻微地战栗，原本就打算今晚上三垒，肖战也没想着推拒，半推半就地软下了身子，心一横，主动去搂王一博的脖子，送上自己的嘴唇，跟王一博吻在了一起。  
  
爱人之间接吻会上瘾，唇舌的纠缠让王一博很快起了反应，硬邦邦的性器隔着裤子顶着肖战，弄得肖战浑身也跟着燥热起来。  
  
王一博从肖战身上起来，单手脱掉上衣，腿卡在肖战双腿之间，俯下身又去吻肖战的嘴唇，湿热的亲吻发出啧啧的水声，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下来，意犹未尽的王一博舔过肖战唇角的痣，重重地咬了一口他的唇，湿热黏腻的吻逐渐落在肖战的脖子、锁骨、胸膛上，轻柔细密，卷起情欲浪潮。  
  
肖战的脑子都是糊的，身上的衣裤早已被王一博扒干净，仅存一丝理智告诉自己，不该这么被动，于是伸手不甘示弱地扯着王一博的裤子，王一博也顺着他的动作脱下了裤子。  
  
两人硬了的下身隔着内裤贴在一起，扑面而来的是王一博带着侵略感的荷尔蒙气息，让肖战头皮发麻，被另一个男人真真切切地摁在床上居然是这种感觉，他也不知道王一博哪儿学来的手段，按照这个情况，被压在身下的大概率是自己，想到这儿，肖战忍不住推了推王一博。  
  
王一博感受到肖战的推拒，喘着气，沙哑着嗓音问道，“怎么了？”  
  
“我……”  
  
还没等肖战说出接下来的话，王一博就抓起肖战的手摁到自己身下，可怜兮兮地说，“我想你，别拒绝我了。”  
  
一博撒娇，铁树开花，向来宠着他的肖战对此更是毫无抵抗力，脑子一热就点头了，再反应过来，王一博已经伸手把他内裤扯了下来，被捏住性器的瞬间肖战的身子就僵了，还没等肖战放松下来，王一博又低下头含住了他的乳尖，胸前的那两点头一回被人这样对待，肖战敏感的要命，呻吟一下子就从喉口溢了出来。  
  
“唔……”  
  
王一博的手又是一阵撩拨，胸前也被舔弄，乳尖被衔住用力地吮吸拉扯，一下子刺激有点过了，爽的肖战忍不住喘息呻吟，想推开，但床上王一博的力气真的奇大无比，肖战又浑身无力，这点推拒怎么看都是欲拒还迎的味道。  
  
王一博给肖战撸动肉棒的同时，自己的性器也蹭着肖战的腿根，即使隔着内裤肖战也能感受到包裹在布料里的热度和分量。  
  
禁欲太久的肖战，跟着王一博的节奏缴了枪，射精的时候，肖战喘着粗气，只觉得眼前都是白光，浑身都覆上了一层薄薄的汗珠。  
  
趁着肖战高潮的余韵，王一博抓过床边的那瓶rush，打开瓶盖让肖战闻了一下，气味有点呛，肖战吸进去不少，皱着眉抱怨，“这味道也太奇怪了……”  
  
“感觉怎么样？”  
  
“没什么感觉……就有点晕乎……不对啊，王一博！你怎么知道这个的使用方法？”  
  
王一博笑了“你以为做功课的只有你一个人？”  
  
眼前的肖战皮红肉润，因为喘息微微起伏的胸膛，眼角微红，睫毛被泪水浸润，性感的一塌糊涂，王一博一想到这样的人是属于自己的，从心到身都充满愉悦感，又缠着肖战接起吻来。  
  
王一博随手拧开润滑剂的盖子，挤了小半瓶在掌心，搓热后伸向肖战的股间，在rush的作用下，穴口的括约肌渐渐松软下来，沾满润滑剂的手指轻而易举地滑了进去。  
  
肖战瞪大眼，不可思议地看着王一博“你……你……你进去了？”  
  
王一博点头。  
  
“这么容易就能捅进去的吗？我看论坛里说第一次会很困难。”  
  
王一博哭笑不得，自己跟男人做爱是头一遭，也是摸着石头过河，只是功课做得比肖战稍微足了那么一点点，“额……用了rush，你就不会那么疼……”  
  
“靠！那凭什么我在下面……”  
  
王一博不答话，不动声色增加手指的数量，凑过去亲吻肖战的脖子，在他耳边低声说着“放松……”  
  
后穴里兴风作浪的手指搅的肖战浑身发软，不知道是不是rush起了作用，浑身又热又软没有力气，但还是忍不住跟王一博呛声“有本事你来……你……你倒是放松一个我看看……”  
  
回应肖战的是王一博细细密密的亲吻，后穴里的手指四处抠挖，像是在找什么，本来就不是用来交合的部位被一个小六岁的弟弟玩弄，又胀又麻，肖战被弄得臊得慌，“你别摸了……啊！”  
  
那手指触到了一个地方，肖战没忍住尖叫了出来，酥酥麻麻的快感由那一点爆发出来，肖战刚泻过的肉棒也战战巍巍地立了起来。  
  
“找到了……”王一博再次摁压了那块软肉，肖战的身体立刻被快感淹没，王一博没有犹豫脱下了自己的内裤，硬的发疼的肉棒抵着开开合合的穴口。  
  
意乱情迷的肖战低头扫了一眼王一博的性器，尺寸有点出乎他的意料，身体抖得更厉害，忍不住胡言乱语，“你这进的来吗……这要是捅进来了我还有命吗……别啊……不行……不行……不行……唔……”  
  
箭在弦上，肖战现在反悔也来不及了，王一博双手固定住肖战扭动的腰，肉刃劈开肖战后穴的软肉，缓慢地插了进去，身体被一点点填满的感觉太过清晰，被插入的肖战无意识地睁大眼睛，两条腿绷得直直的。  
  
即使有rush的帮助，窄小的后穴完全容纳王一博还是很艰难，肖战觉得自己好像被劈成了两半，腹部胀的要命，穴口撑的生疼，生理眼泪无意识地吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，“好疼啊……我是不是要坏了……”  
  
肖战身子抖得跟筛糠似的，王一博也心疼，他一边亲肖战一边安慰，“不怕，很快不疼了……”  
  
完全进入的时候，王一博用力擦过肖战那块敏感的软肉，两人都发出了难耐的呻吟，紧致温热的肠道包裹着王一博的性器，伴随着阵阵收缩，身心都爽出天际。  
  
缓慢抽送了几下，等肖战适应之后，忍耐已久的王一博终于肆无忌惮地动了起来，每一下都撞击在肖战那个要命的点上，暴风的情潮立刻席卷了两人，极致的快感让肖战发出无意识的痉挛和颤抖，双手抓着身下的床单，后穴的收缩爽的王一博头皮发麻，抬起肖战的一条腿，再次冲了进去。  
  
“王一博……嗯……王一博……”  
  
肖战浑身是汗，整个人变得又湿又软，压在他身上用力冲撞的王一博俯下身子抱住肖战，轻轻地吻着他的耳垂，浓重的爱欲爆发，他在肖战耳边不断呢喃着，“肖战……战战……喜欢你……爱你……”  
  
“我也是……啊……爱你……嗯……”  
  
肖战也热烈地回应着他，尽可能打开双腿接纳王一博，两人热烈地亲吻，王一博下身动作不停，龟头挤压摩擦敏感点的快感让肖战有种要失禁的错觉，大腿抖得厉害，又不想失态成那样，肖战只能哭喊着王一博慢点。  
  
可王一博才不会轻易放过他，下身抽插的动作越来越快，肖战整个人被插得上下颠簸，大腿根部被撞得通红，雪白的腰间被抓出淤青。  
  
“不行……不行了……嗯……啊……”  
  
肖战的敏感点被重重碾压，肖战仰起头，浑身都忍不住痉挛，尖叫一声高过一声，磅礴的快感淹没了他，肖战终于不堪重负地射了出来。  
  
高潮之后，肖战的肠道收缩的更厉害了，绞的王一博差点精关失守，他用力地抱着肖战，粗暴地掰过他的脸，啃咬他的嘴唇，加大了抽插的力度，伴随着餮足的呻吟，大股大股的精液射进了后穴深处。  
  
两人抱在一起喘息，享受高潮的余韵，射过精的半软性器从湿热温暖的后穴滑出来，身子还敏感着的肖战下意识地抖了抖。  
  
  
“行啊你，王一博，哪儿学的啊？”  
  
“……”听到肖战阴阳怪气的语调，王一博知道，这是被吃干抹净的肖战开始反攻倒算了。  
  
“你不会实战过吧？”  
  
王一博头摇的跟拨浪鼓似的，立刻否认“绝对没有，不可能的事。”  
  
肖战倒不怀疑，因为他俩在遇到彼此之前，那都是妥妥的钢铁直男（？），只是肖战想不明白，同样是男的，自己还比王一博大个几岁，怎么就被压的死死的，难道真是天赋不同？肖战不服气地问道“那你咋那么熟练？”  
  
“看了论坛，和片……”  
  
“好你个王一博，早就想‘以下犯上’了是吧！”  
  
“东西可都是你买的，战哥才是计划已久吧。”  
  
肖战一噎，这么一想还真是搬起石头砸自己的脚。  
  
“我带你去清理，不然会生病。”  
  
“狗崽子，我不是买了安全套吗，下次不准射里面！”  
  
王一博满口嗯嗯嗯地答应，扶着腿软的肖战进了浴室，心里想的却是，套是不可能戴套，这辈子都不可能戴套！  
  
  
  
——————THE END——————


End file.
